BOM Diner
by Gothicthundra
Summary: The BOM openes a diner, which the Xmen go to. R


BOM Diner

The X-men sat down in a booth at the new diner in town. It was actually quiet classy and it was not cheap. So far all they heard was compliments about the food and how good the servos was. It was mostly rich people in it, but a couple of normals. They where more taken by the fact that for homeless people, they gave free food and a place to stay. Kitty was watching one of the two guy waiters.

"You know he's got a nice butt." said Kitty watching him.

"You know Kitty, you could know him, but not recognize him." said Kurt in a bored tone as he waited for the waiter.

A tall boy came roller blazing over. He had dirty dish water blonde hair with dark green tips. He was leaning over a piece of paper and he was wearing black pants with a green stripe up the legs, a white shirts and a pouch to carry his pen and stuff around his waist. He looked up and stood looking in shock, his green colored eyes went wide. The X-men knew him, but couldn't place, but Kurt and Rogue knew who he was right away.

"Hey Todd." they both said at the same time.

"Toad." said the rest looking him over.

"What?" said Todd looking at himself.

"Your clean." said Jean, looking at him in shock.

"Your working." said Scott looking at his outfit.

"Your Hott." said Kitty, at this they all looked at her in shock.

"Ohm, I don't know how to respond to that." said Todd as he backed away from her.

"Just say Thank you and she'll leave you alone. I hope." said Rogue looking at the clock.

"Thanks you. Can I get you anything to drink?" asked Todd as he looked at them.

"Oh ohm. I'll have ice tea." said Jean, getting over the shock.

"I'll have a mountain dew." said Kurt now playing with his spoon.

"I'll have some lemon aid." said Scott, watching Kitty stare at Todd.

"I'll have a coke." said Rogue, as she wrote on her napkin.

"I'll have a milk shake, strawberry please." said Kitty, still looking at him.

"All right I'll be back with your drinks in a second." said Todd, skating off.

KITCHEN

"Pietro how are those dishes coming?" asked Lance as he put a rose radish in the middle of the salad.

"I only have three more to do." said Pietro, as he put the 179th dish back.

"Okay. John orders up." said Lance as he put the salad on the counter.

"All right mate I got it." said Pyro rolling off with it to his table.

"Hey Lance orders up." said Tabitha rolling over with the order.

"Okay, hey have you seen Wanda?" asked Lance looking around.

"She went to the bathroom." said Tabitha wheeling off again.

"Hey Toad." said Pietro as he came in the kitchen.

"What?" asked Todd turning around to him.

"Lance told me to get some red whine a little bit ago. Can you do me a favor and go get it out of cellar?" asked Pietro as more dishes came his way.

"Sure." said Todd taking off his skates and heading down the stairs.

"Thanks." said Pietro as he washed the dishes more.

"Pietro don't use our code names here." said Lance as he tried to start an ice flame ice cream.

"Why not?" asked Pietro as he washed a plate.

"Where not in battle and it makes it sound like where fighting each other." said Lance as he kept trying.

"Okay." said Pietro as he went back to washing.

"John, can you come here for a second?" asked Lance as he looked at the ice cream.

"Yah mate." said John rolling up.

"Can you make an ice flame?" asked Lance looking at it.

"Yah." said John as he took some blue cream and poured some in, a few seconds later their was a flame on the ice cream, but it was cold instead of hot. That and it was blue.

"Here." said Todd running up and handing the bottle to Lance.

"Thanks." said Lance as he added it to a pot.

Todd roller bladed back to the x-men, who where drinking their soda and stuff. Todd rolled over in a hurry and almost tripped on his foot. Kitty giggled as he slowed a bit. He took out his pad and paper and looked at them.

"What would like to eat?" asked Todd, as he stood up straight and was really tall.

"Ohm, we didn't get a menu." said Scott, as he sipped his lemon aid.

"Don't need one, just what ever you want?" asked Todd as he stood there.

After a bit Todd was coming out balancing plates in all sorts of ways. He was by a door that Wanda so happened to open with out looking and smack him in the head with it. At this point he went spinning out of control. He went right to the X-table, now balancing one on his head and another on his foot and holding the rest. He handed them to the proper diner.

Later they all sat and ate dinner together saying that Magneto had bought them the place and it was there's. Then they discussed the bill and where shocked, but it was the professors moneys so they all went to the mall.

[The End]


End file.
